Sex
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto end up in a photo shoot together. the theme of this shoot... SEX. LEMON! NARUSASU!


So i just kind of had this idea and just wrote it out real quick because I felt like I needed to put a story out. it's rushed, i wrote it in one day.

WARNING: NARUSASU! Lemon!  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Sasuke really didn't know why he had agreed to this. He owed Neji a favor but this was just kind of ridiculous. Neji had assured him that everything would be fine, but he was questioning his friendship with the brunette boy. Neji was preparing for the senior photography show and managed to convince all of his friends to be his models. The theme of Neji's show was sex. Although Neji assured him it was 'artistic snapshots of intimacy', Sasuke was pretty sure it was just classy pornography.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. It's going to be fine, I'm not going to do anything to make you look bad." Neji assured him.

"Other than taking pictures of me having sex with a guy?" Sasuke snapped.

"You won't actually be having sex with him. And you'll be the top." Neji smiled.

"That doesn't help at all." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's not like everyone doesn't already know you're gay." Neji said.

"That doesn't mean I want you taking pictures of it. I thought you were just gonna take pictures of me." The raven huffed. Neji sighed.

"Will you just trust me, Sasuke? I promise you won't hate it." He sighed.

"What makes you think that?" He scoffed. Neji was about to answer when the studio doors burst open and a blonde came running in.

"Sorry I'm late, Neji. Parking was a bitch." The blonde panted softly as he tried to catch his breath. Neji smirked when he saw the was Sasuke was staring at the blonde.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke. You two will be together on this shoot." Neji quickly introduced. Naruto looked up at the raven and smiled.

"What's up? Nice to meet you." He smiled and shook the other boy's hand.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"So you two need to get undressed and get on the bed." Neji smiled. Naruto nodded and quickly undressed, Sasuke was just staring at him. Neji was right, he was definitely going to enjoy this photo shoot. When both boys were completely naked they went to the bed and waited for Neji to tell them what to do. "Okay, you two are lovers. Just be calm and natural, okay? Sasuke, take the lead."

"Wait." Naruto snapped, glaring at Neji. "He's the top?"

"Yes. No arguments." Neji snapped. Naruto grumbled softly.

"It's not like we're actually having sex or anything." Sasuke explained. Naruto huffed and looked at him.

"Fine. But if you try something I'll rip your balls off." He glared at the raven. Sasuke smirked.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"Okay, can we please start?" Neji snapped. Sasuke had originally thought that it would be awkward to be intimate with a guy he'd never met, but Naruto was so sexy that he didn't mind at all. Sasuke ran his fingers through soft blonde spikes before gently pulling the blonde closer. Their noses brushed and their lips were centimeters from touching, both boys holding their breath in anticipation for the initial contact. Finally, Sasuke touched their lips together. They couldn't tell if it was the flash of Neji's camera or the electricity they felt from the kiss but both saw fireworks.

"Fuck." Naruto breathed when Sasuke broke the kiss. Sasuke smiled and brushed Naruto's bangs out of his face before kissing him again. Gentle, sweet kisses turned hot and passionate. Their hands began to wander, exploring the body of the other man. They just met but somehow felt like they already knew everything about the other's body, already owned that body.

"Okay, stop just kissing." Neji sighed. "Sasuke, do something, you're supposed to be fucking him." Although he had gotten a few really good shots of the two making out, he wanted something a little more intimate. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and began nipping along his jaw line, the blonde's stubble scratching his lips. Naruto smiled softly and thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair before tracing his fingers down the raven's spine. Neji got some great shots in before he told them to change the position. Naruto was on his back with Sasuke over him, kissing down his chest and stomach. They changed positions and Naruto was on his hands and knees with Sasuke kissing up his spine. The position changed and they were laying on their sides, facing each other with their arms and legs tangled together, sharing intimate kisses. The last position was Naruto on his back with Sasuke laying on top of him with his head resting on the blonde's stomach as Naruto brushed his hair. "Thanks guys, that was great." Neji smiled as he got the last shot.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded as he got up. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Throughout the entire shoot, Naruto was sporting a very nice erection so Sasuke was sure he needed to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. Sasuke dressed and gathered Naruto's clothes to take to the blonde.

"Thanks." Naruto said when he saw Sasuke had brought him his clothes.

"Um, hey, you want to go get a drink or something right now?" Sasuke offered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, isn't that how things are supposed to go? After you have fake sex you invite a guy out to have real sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh." Naruto said softly. "Oh, but I'm not actually a bottom." He explained. Sasuke smirked.

"That's good, because I'm not actually a top." He smiled seductively. Naruto blinked and laughed softly.

"You're kidding, right?" He smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, hoping he hadn't offended the blonde.

"You can't be a bottom. Because then you would be perfect and that's impossible. I'm not that lucky." He smiled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"I guess today is your lucky day then. We can get that drink later, my place is close by." He smirked.

"That's good because that shoot made me so horny that I'm about to jump you right now." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand.

"Let's go." He smiled and he pulled Naruto towards his apartment. They didn't even wait to get all the way into Sasuke's apartment before they attacked each other. They kissed each other deeply, Naruto shoving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth while pressing him so hard against the wall Sasuke was sure he was going to break through the concrete. Naruto lifted the raven off the ground and used the wall to hold him up as he sucked on a pale neck. Sasuke moaned softly and gripped Naruto's hair and shoulders. "Fuck." He groaned.

"We'll get to that." Naruto smirked. He had tried to stay calm, but the raven was fucking sexy. Naruto didn't even wait to get undressed, he pulled down their pants just enough to fuck the other man. He barely took time to prepare the raven because he was too impatient, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck. Fuck. So big." Sasuke panted as Naruto filled him completely. It felt so good. "Fucking huge. So hot." Naruto laughed and kissed him hard. Sasuke threw his head back with a pleasured scream when Naruto delivered a hard thrust into his prostate. Naruto couldn't describe the pleasure he felt thrusting into the tight, warm body of the raven. They'd just met and he was already addicted to the other boy, and he was pretty sure Sasuke felt the same way. "More, more." The raven begged. Naruto happily and eagerly obeyed the orders Sasuke panted. They both came quickly.

"Shit, I've never orgasm that fast." Naruto panted as he slowly lowered Sasuke so that he could stand. The raven laughed.

"Same here." He smiled. "But then again, I've never had sex with someone I just met. Nor have I ever had these kind of feeling for someone I just met."

"Me neither. Does it make us sluts if we just had sex with basically a complete stranger?" The blonde asked.

"Well we did spend the whole day having fake sex. I don't know if you could consider us strangers." Sasuke said.

"But I don't know anything about you." Naruto sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 20, business major. My parents died in a car wreck and my brother runs the Uchiha Corporation. I'm pretty anti-social and don't have many friends. I have an obsessive personality and it tends to annoy some people. I'm also quite possessive of my lovers." The raven quickly told the blonde everything he thought was important about himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 22, professional model. My parents were murdered so I grew up with my adopted dad and his boyfriend. I'm quite outgoing and people tell me that I'm sometimes very obnoxious. I'm also very possessive of lovers and protective of people close to me." He smiled. Sasuke smiled as well.

"Well now we know each other." He smiled.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"So that means we can go to my bedroom and fuck some more, huh?" He smirked as he pulled the blonde towards his bedroom. Naruto smiled.

"Sounds great." He smirked. Once again they attacked each other. Clothes were quickly torn away and they began exploring the bodies they spent all day admiring. During the photo shoot they had been able to touch each other, but this time it was real. Naruto admired the beautiful porcelain skin of the other man. Sasuke's skin was smooth, and cool under his fingers. His hands were sweaty and wouldn't stop shaking, he was so excited.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed as Naruto's thumbs brushed over his nipples. The blonde leaned down and licked his nipples lovingly, sucking on them as if a delicate treat. "Fuck." Sasuke panted as Naruto slowly slid his finger into his anus. Although he knew he was prepared enough for another round, Naruto's fingers felt really good. The blonde's fingers massaged his insides, pressing against his prostate.

"You really are too fucking sexy." Naruto smirked as Sasuke arched off the bed.

"Then screw me properly, asshole." He snapped. Naruto laughed and spread Sasuke's legs wide, admiring the bright pink hole before thrusting himself fully into the raven. Sasuke screamed in pleasure as he was filled again with the blonde's huge, pulsing member. He could feel Naruto's erection throbbing with desire inside of him. The blonde began frantically thrusting into him, feeling as if he would die if he didn't do something.

"Shit, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he gripped tightly onto the raven's hips so that he could thrust harder. Sasuke screamed and cried in pleasure, quickly losing his mind to his lust.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." He panted like a mantra. Naruto gripped his erection and began pumping along with his thrusts. He could feel his orgasm coming and began massaging the raven's balls. Sasuke cried out as he exploded all over their stomachs, Naruto following shortly after.

"Again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto in to a kiss.

"Please." He smiled. They lost count of how many times they made love. They stayed connected for hours until they were exhausted and could no longer move. They passed out naked on Sasuke's bed. After waking up they picked up right where they had left off, making love until they passed out once again. They spent the whole weekend together, only stopping with their love making to eat or sleep. Their friends had been surprised at the sudden relationship, but they quickly realized how perfect the two of them were for each other. At the end of the year Neji put his show up and everyone was excited to see it. Neji had many pictures of heterosexual and homosexual couples, but the pictures of Naruto and Sasuke were the main part of Neji's show.

"The pictures are great, huh?" Neji smiled as he came up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Not very realistic." Naruto pouted. He still was a bit upset that he was the bottom in the photographs, he was very proud of the fact that he topped Sasuke multiple times every night. Neji and Sasuke laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Naru. It's artistic, not literal." Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck before kissing him gently.

Neji smirked as he left the two men to make out. He'd been planning on hooking Sasuke and Naruto up for a long time and was glad they really hit it off during the photo shoot. He was happy to take credit for hooking them up. Although now that he thought about it, most of the couples he had photographed ended up hooking up. Maybe he should consider being a match maker instead of a photographer… THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
